When Things Go Wrong
by arianagrandeluver
Summary: What happens when Miley Stewart meets Sonny Monroe? All of this will lead to chaos.
1. Chapter 1 Hannah at So Random

(Hannah Montana)

Miley's POV:

As I finished packing my things, Jackson stormed into my room.

"I can not believe that Hanny Montanny is going to get you, me, and Dad to Hollywood! With the hottest girls, like Tawni Hart. She's hot," he said to me. I tried to ignore him.

"Hannah Montana is just happy that she got to be on t.v. again. Mikayla is just ruining my spotlight."

"Miley, Jackson," our dad, Robby Ray called from downstairs, "We've gotta go. The cast of So Random is waiting for us."

"Ok Dad," I replied to him, "Be down in a sec. Jackson get out of my room. Are you not packed?"

"No I packed 'five minutes ago!'"

"Five minutes ago!"

"Five minutes ago! Huh!"

"Huh!"

"Kids!" Robby yelled.

Me and Jackson headed downstairs with our bags in our hands and we were off to So Random.

(SWAC)

Sonny's POV:

I raced down the halls, looking for any signs of Hannah Montana, Tawni by my side.

"I cannot run anymore. It's been like an hour since we left the prop house," Tawni commented.

"No it's actually been only fifteen minutes," Itold her, "But Hannah's not coming." And guess who comes in through the hall.

None other than Hannah Montana and two men, which I found out to be her friend, Jackson Stewart and her dad, Robby Ray.

"I'm so glad you actually got to come Hannah, it'll be such a great time," Isaid to her.

"Me too. What sketch am I doing?" Hannah asked me.

"You're guest starring on our lastest Gassie sketch."

"Can I ask who or what I am?"

"Granny Gassie's friend."

"Oh sweet niblets," she muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal

Miley's POV:

Sony, Tawni, Dad, Jackson and I entered the prop house, and I met Nico, Grady, and Zora. Then all of the sudden a bright light flashed on me, so I had to shield my eyes. A person who looked like a guy came out and put one of his knees toward me.

"Hannah Montana," he said, "Will you marry me?"

"Chad!" Sonny gasped, "How dare you!"

"Will you Hannah? Will you?" Chad asked me. He came closer and whispered in my ear, "If you don't I will spread nasty rumors about you all over the world. And you will die."

Sonny's POV:

I was still amazed that Chad asked Hannah to… marry him. Even though it was Chad and he thinks he's more famous than anyone else, he wouldn't ask anyone, not even me to marry him.

And then what happened next was disturbing to me. She said yes.

Everyone gasped. I still couldn't believe my eyes and ears. Chad slid a diamond ring onto Hannah's ring finger, kissed her cheek and left.

"I have to go," she said, and ran out the door, Robby Ray following her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Huge Decision

Miley's POV:

"Dad I don't want to be Hannah anymore if I have to marry him. He said he would kill me and ruin Hannah and probably things for me too. Please Daddy?"

"Fine darlin'. But all of your fans will be missin' you too."

I had changed into Miley from Hannah and was stressed at the fact that Hannah had to marry Chad Dylan Cooper. Th eonly options I had were to quit Hannah forever, stay Hannah and get married, or tell my secret to the world.

"There is that we can go back to Malibu and Hannah can do concerts. With Lily, Oliver, and Jackson, we won't get Chad or anybody who's with him in the building."

"Thanks so much Dad. Let's get started packing. You go and tell Jackson first."

Sonny's POV:

"You guys," Marshall started, "Hannah Montana isn't going to guest star on So Random anymore so we have to find someone else to play that part."

All of the sudden, I saw a girl around my age with long light brown hair was rolling a suitcase toward the exit.

"Hey," I asked her, "Do you want to guest star on an episode of So Random?"

"Oh sure."

"What's your name?"

"Mi… Lena Jackson."

"Lena Jackson, congrats. I'll see you tonight and we'll go over your lines."

"Okay."

"Bye. Oh, I'm Sonny Monroe by the way. Bye Lena."

I walked over to Marshall, "I found someone. Her name is Lena Jackson."

Miley's POV:

"I got on So Random!" I shouted from inside the car.

"Miley dang flabbit. I thought I told you that Hannah wasn't on So Random," Dad said.,

"She isn't. Lena Jacckson is."

"Who the heck is Lena Jackson?" Jackson asked, stopping from texting his girlfriend, Sienna.

"I guess she's my third identity. But I can be Lena and Hannah at the same time

"No you can't Miles," Dad rejected.

I picked up my phone and called Lilly, "Hey can you and Oliver come to Hollywood for a couple days. I need your help."

"Sure," she said.


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan Starts

Sonny's POV:

Lena came by tonight and we rehearsed our lines with the rest of the cast. We all came to like her, but Hannah Montana stormed in the room.

"What the hell are you doing with her? Is she doing my part?" Hannah asked the thin air in front of me, chewing her gum with sunglasses on.

"Yea I'm doing your part. I'm Mi… Lena Jackson," Lena said to Hannah, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do, **Lena**. Mike Stanley III!"

"Yes Hannah," a tough guy named Mike Stanley III asked her.

"Take her away."

Mike got out chains and a dolly cart and tied Lena up in the chains on the dolly cart and locked them with a key. Mike rolled her away, Hannah following.

"Wait!" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 Part One Fails

Miley's POV:

Lilly and I high-fived while I was in the dolly, tightly wrapped in chains. I got kinda confused then.

"Why did Oliver wrap me in chains, not rope? I thought it was the plan," I asked her.

"It was. Let me see if I can get the key from him," she replied, and jogged to get Oliver, leaving me in plain sight in the middle of the studio with no one around to free me. It had turned midnight outside.

"Miley, Miley, Miley Stewart," a girl's voice came from the distance, "You thought you could trick me and the world with those fake identities. Hannah Montana; and your most recent one, Lena Jackson. That was so obvious to figure out. I was the one to tie you in chains, and make you marry none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, who was actually an actor I hired to play Chad. And your "Oliver" was an actor too, but he was more buff and handsome than Oliver. He's safe, but you're not. I've got the key to your chains and your freedom, so you're not getting out any time soon."

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

And the girl that came out was Penelope from Mackenzie Falls. I've heard rumors about her; that she's a liar, and very very sneaky. The thing she loves to do is pull tricks and find out secrets about other people, especially famous ones. Including Hannah Montana, me.

"You're coming with me," she taped my mouth shut with duct tape, ran me to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny's POV:

"Lena!" I whailed, running through the halls of Condor studios, looking for our guest star, Lena Jackson.

"Ha, ha!" I heard a voice coming from near Mackenzie Falls set.

"Lena?" I cried. Nope. The voice aired again. Penelope.

I hurried down the hall toward the set. Penelope was rolling a dolly toward the sets. When she noticed me running, she walked to the exit door with the dolly, and opened the door, long enough for me to run through it. She closed it on me and locked it.

It took me five minutes to get to the front door, but tha was locked too. I remembered that after eleven o'clock, the doors are always locked from the front, except that exit door, which was now locked.

It was now close to impossible to get to her.


	6. Chapter 6 Help Me!

Miley's POV

I was scared for my life although the Mackenzie Falls set was spectacular looking. There were tiny waterfalls but they didn't seem real. I had watched the show once on television but I thought So Random was so much better because of their awesome jokes. I figured I was on one of the stages and not the actual main set.

"So well Hannah!" I heard Penelope call out. The lights in the room went out and my vision went black.

"Hey! Someone help me!" I shouted.

Sonny's POV

One of the night-patrol guards let me inside the front entrance and I made my way towards Mackenzie Falls to find Lena. This is when I noticed the entrance to their set was all black inside the tiny windows. I could barely make out a figure, so I burst inside.

To my surprise, it was not Lena who was the figure: it was Penelope. It seemed like she had been waiting for me.

"Why do you have to ruin everything for me?" I asked her.

"That's just who I am. I deceive, I cheat, I lie, and I play pretend," Penelope explained.

"I don't get anything you just said."

"You don't have to. Because Lena was first. You're next."

"What?!"

As Penelope attempted to grab me, the lights switched on. The real Chad was standing at the door.

"Sonny?" he asked, "Penelope? What's going on here?"

"What are you doing here, Chad?" Penelope, who had her hand on my arm, let go, "I thought you were on vacation and wasn't coming back for another month."

"They had to cancel… Really, what are you doing?"

"She kidnapped one of my guest stars!" I shouted but instantly covered my mouth when Penelope glared at me.

"You did what?!" Chad stared at Penelope, "We ruin So Random, but we don't kidnap their guest stars. That's just too far."

"I understand that, Chad. But this was a special girl…"

"She was a random girl just passing by because Chad proposed to Hannah Montana," I said.

"I what?" Chad, oblivious to all that had happened, was clueless.

"Sonny, Chad didn't propose to Hannah. It was an actor," Penelope pointed out.

I burst out my anger and stormed near Penelope, "Where's Lena?"

"In the waterfall set," Penelope admitted.

She pointed me toward the entrance to the set. When I left I could barely hear Chad slapping Penelope in the face but I didn't do anything about it, even though I was a little doubtful of bursting out at Penelope like that when she would have gotten abused by Chad


	7. Chapter 7 Back At So Random

Miley's POV

I thought it had been two hours until I heard footsteps right outside the set doors. The lights turned on and almost blinded my eyes for a few seconds. I blinked and figured out that the person who turned the lights on was no other than Sonny.

"I'll get you out of here," Sonny told me. She took out Penelope's key, unlocked my chain, and helped me out of the dolly. I felt dizzy for a few moments, but by a minute, I was back to normal.

"Thank you so much," I told her.

"No problem," she replied, "But I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be on So Random anymore."

"I'm sorry. I don't," I said, "But I have a better idea."

Sonny's POV

And just like Lena said, Hannah Montana showed up the next day. She told me she apologized to Lena for her behavior a few days before and would like being a guest star on So Random again. I accepted because she was really famous and we didn't have anyone else booked for our episode.

We shot the show the end of that week and Chad apologized for Penelope to Hannah. Hannah told Chad she would tell Lena the same thing. Chad and Hannah never got married, which relieved me, because I've always had a little crush on him. Later that day, Hannah had to leave the studio, so the cast all said their goodbyes and she left.

Miley's POV

"I'm glad we're going back to Malibu," I announced in the car. Dad, Jackson, Lily, Oliver, and I were heading back home after a pretty crazy week, "But I'll miss Sonny. She saved me from Penelope from Mackenzie Falls."

"I think you were only on the set for one hour because that was the amount of time that I searched for you," Lily told me.

"I was with her too," Oliver added.

"No you weren't. You were playing around with some of the cast doing tricks on that self-centered blond girl."

"Man, I thought…"

"Nothing like that can get past Lily, can it?" I asked her. We both laughed.

"Hahaha," Oliver said sarcastically, "Very funny."

I will never forget So Random and the time where things went wrong, very, very wrong


End file.
